


loud silence

by lostraven



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, at least leo thinks so, one-sided leokasa, soft leo™, why do i only post short things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostraven/pseuds/lostraven
Summary: Tsukasa falls asleep in the practice room.





	loud silence

**Author's Note:**

> ((i came up with this randomly yesterday and i hope it makes sense.)) enjoy!!

Leo was warm.  
It was the first thought that came to Tsukasa's mind when the other pulled him closer, gently making him rest his head on his lap. He wanted to protest - sitting on the floor wasn't proper, neither it was arriving home late; much less being like _that_  with his leader.  
However, his eyelids felt too heavy (and Leo's lap was more comfortable than he would ever like to admit).  
Perhaps just this time.  
Had he fallen half asleep somewhere in the practice room? He couldn't remember. He had stopped by to gather Leo's compositions, which he had once more carelessly left scattered all over the floor, before going home.  
He recalled being quite tired. That week had been very intense in terms of idol and school work - Knights had an upcoming important live and coincidentally teachers had chosen that exact time to bury them in homework and tests.  
Regardless the motive, it was still embarrassing. How could he have collapsed like that? Luckily he wasn't standing at the time - it would have been extremely painful.  
He felt Leo's hand reaching for his hair, carefully caressing it, as if he were afraid he was going too far. Tsukasa sighed contently, giving in to the will to close his eyes, at that point more asleep than awake. That seemed to make Leo's hesitation vanish, who soflty started humming some melody, uncharacteristically quiet, as if he feared making any sudden move.  
"Have you fallen asleep already?" Leo asked, more to himself than to anyone else. His voice wasn't anything above a whisper. The silence and steady breathing he got in response confirmed his suspicions - the young heir had indeed fallen asleep.  
He knew he'd have to wake him up sooner or later; however, staring at Tsukasa's peaceful expression, he wondered how he'd manage to. After all, that would likely be one of the only chances he'd ever have to be this close to the red haired.  
He traced some notes over his arm with his fingers. He was truly a fool.  
Tsukasa didn't move an inch at the touch. It became evident his sleep was heavy.  
"You shouldn't overwork yourself, you know."  
Maybe staying like this a bit more wouldn't hurt.  
He smiled to himself. He would definitely get scolded when he woke up.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed don't forget to comment/leave kudos!!


End file.
